10 Things
by bluethunder-of-furinkanhigh
Summary: Sasuke hates many things in his life. However, he's almost positive there's nothing he hates more than Sakura. Almost. SasuSaku, fluffy oneshot.


_10 Things_

* * *

**i. smile**

He hated her smile.

He hated how it never failed to reach her eyes and she'd glow. He hated how everything felt right in the world when she'd turn that smile on him. He hated how her full, pouty lips would frame her pearly white teeth and leave him breathless. _  
_

Sasuke hated Sakura's smile.

* * *

**ii. laugh**

He hated her laugh.

He hated how it sounded like music to his ears. He hated how happy and full of life she looked. He hated how it was always Naruto who was always able to get those full belly laughs. He hated how she'd laugh so much she'd clutch her stomach as tears streamed down her face. He hated how she sometimes snorted. He hated how the sound of it made him feel like he was floating. He hated how he felt he would do anything, _anything_, just to hear her laugh one more time.

Sasuke hated Sakura's laugh.

* * *

**iii. hair**

He hated her hair. He hated how obnoxious it was. He hated how it could put their team (_her_) in jeopardy because of how easy it would be to spot. He hated how exotic it was. He hated how it clashed perfectly with her bright green eyes and made her look like a silly, fragile doll. He hated how soft and shiny and _tangible _it looked. He hated how his fingers twitched to see just how tangible whenever she was in reaching distance. He hated how sometimes, late at night when he couldn't sleep, he would picture little girls with sharingan eyes and pink hair.

Sasuke hated Sakura's hair.

* * *

**iv. medic**

He hated how she'd learn to harness her skills and become a medic nin. He hated how she was always so eager to heal even the simplest of injuries. He hated how the joy would spread on her face when she eased her patient of their pain. He hated how she always depleted her chakra on other people. He hated how she didn't seem to give a damn about her own well being. He hated how determined she got when she knew there was more she could do for someone. He hated how she'd place all of the blame and guilt on herself when she lost a patient. He hated how she came to him during those times with red, splotchy cheeks and pink eyes. He hated how she clung to his shirt and sobbed into his chest. He hated how he'd feel his heart lurch at the sight. He hated how he'd tell her that _everything would be okay_, that if he could take away her pain and bring the patient back, he would. Because he would. Even if it cost him his life. And he hated that.

Sasuke hated that Sakura'd become a medic nin.

* * *

**v. compassion**

He hated how compassionate she was. He hated how she would do anything for those who were innocent and too weak to fight back. He hated how she'd only kill an enemy if there was no other option. He hated how just about any sob story would tug at her heartstrings and make her easily incapacitated. He hated how even animals' lives were precious to her. He hated how if they found a wounded animal in the forest she'd insist on healing them. He hated how there were always stray cats and dogs at her apartment because _I just couldn't leave them, Sasuke! Look at how cute and innocent they are! _He hated how perfectly at ease she was with children. He hated how the scene of her with a giggling child stirred an irrational part of him that longed to see her holding a cooing baby with raven haired tresses and deep onyx eyes.

Sasuke hated how compassionate Sakura was.

* * *

**vi. grown**

He hated how she'd grown up. He hated how he just always thought that she'd be the same as when they were twelve. He hated how he expected her to cry and hug him and yell in his ear when she first saw him again. He hated how he thought she'd still be the same weak kunoichi who always needed protection. He hated how she wasn't any of those things anymore. He hated how she lost her temper when she saw his face for the first time in three years and punched him in the gut, with a speed and strength that he hadn't thought possible of someone so small. He hated how she wasn't that small anymore. He hated how she'd gotten taller, just under his nose now. He hated how she'd filled out in all the right places. He hated how she'd grown into her forehead. He hated how he could see guys always gazing at her long legs. He hated how he wanted to break their necks. He hated how she swayed her supple hips unconsciously. He hated that he let that distract him.

Sasuke hated that Sakura was grown up.

* * *

**vii. cooking**

He hated her cooking. He hated that she insisted on having monthly Team 7 dinners. He hated that she insisted on cooking. He hated that she'd make sure to chop some tomatoes for him as a side dish. He hated how she was a mess on these monthly dinners because she not only had to cook for him, but for their sensei, his replacement, and everyone's favorite knucklehead. He hated how she was obviously overwhelmed but made no complaints. He hated how she'd give him a thankful grin that made his heart pound when he helped her with a dish. He hated how she was always careful to make sure no one's food was unsatisfactory. He hated how she berated herself when something was burned. He hated how she hovered over them like a mother hen when they were eating to make sure that it was good. He hated how she never allowed herself a minute to relax and eat herself. He hated how, despite all this, she smiled like the happiest person in the world when they complimented her cooking. He hated how it was only after their teammates had left and it was just the two of them that she finally allowed him to fret over her and make her eat. He hated how he made sure she ate every last crumb.

Sasuke hated Sakura's cooking.

* * *

**viii. eyes**

He hated her eyes. He hated how he had to force himself to avoid eye contact with her on multiple occasions because he felt like he was drowning in them. He hated how he couldn't seem to look away when he broke his rule. He hated how he didn't really want to look away. He hated how they were the most lovely shade of green he'd ever seen. He hated how her eyes were so expressive. He hated how he seemed to be the only who noticed. He hated how he could see anger, hurt, or amusement glittering in their depths when all anyone else could see was a blank face. He hated how they'd get so soft and bright when she was happy, making her look so pretty his breath got caught in his throat. He hated how they'd narrow into a fierce glare in irritation at something stupid either he, Naruto, or Sai did or said. He hated how it made her look fucking crazy. He hated how he strangely got turned on by that.

Sasuke hated Sakura's eyes.

* * *

**ix. company**

He hated her company. He hated how she was always around, making casual touches that sent a spark of electricity up his spine. He hated how the back of his neck burned bright red and his breathing got erratic. He hated how she never seemed to notice her affect on him. He hated how _she_ never seemed affected by _him_. He hated how she was so comfortable with him and in his home. He hated how she bustled around his kitchen like she belonged there. He hated that he found the thought to be appealing. He hated how she talked incessantly about stupid topics that made no sense to him. He hated how he found himself listening intently anyway. He hated how she sometimes fell asleep with her head in his lap when all the talking wiped her out. He hated how his traitorous fingers stroked her hair. He hated how listening to her deep, calming and strong heartbeat made his own pick up. He hated how she looked so peaceful and downright gorgeous to him at these moments.

Sasuke hated Sakura's company.

* * *

**x. kisses**

He hated her kisses. He hated how it never seemed to be enough to him. He hated how she'd wrap her arms around his neck and melt into him. He hated how she fit perfectly against him, as if she were made to be there. He hated how sometimes she'd make this soft, delicious sigh when he did something particularly pleasing. He hated how her lips were warm and soft on his. He hated how her silky skin seemed to call to him. He hated how she'd give him a dazed smile when they broke apart. He hated how her cheeks would be flushed and she'd be staring at him with dark eyes. He hated how the sight only made him want more. He hated how whenever they kissed he felt like he was drowning and falling and all he could focus on was her and her breathy moans and soft skin and hot mouth that seared into him and left him so incredibly breathless he couldn't even remember his own name.

Sasuke hated Sakura's kisses.

* * *

But the thing he hated most about her was that he didn't hate her. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.

In fact...Sasuke was sure that he was hopelessly in love with Sakura.

* * *

_what is this i don't even - _

_bah, shameless fluff! _

_based off of the 1999 film 10 Things I hate About You._

_disclaimer: i own neither naruto or the film._

_please review, i hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
